


Club Hopping

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions carry them all over the world and sometimes even require some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Hopping

China, A rooftop club

“I really don’t belong here.” Kakashi muttered as the music pounded around them. The air was crisp but breathable and he had to admit that the chair he was sitting on was rather warm but the fact remained that he really did not fit in regardless of his clothes.

“We’re on a mission.” Shikamaru pointed out as he sat next to Kakashi. “We won’t be here for much longer. We might as well enjoy the sights and the music. I’ve seen your music folders. You like this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not the targeted age range for places like this.” Kakashi muttered. “You barely cut it as it is. I’m an old man intruding.”

“Good point but we still have a job to do.” Shikamaru waved his glass towards the dancefloor where Naruto was. “And the job is almost half over. Naruto can start his exit plans after tonight. I think it is rather well done if I do say so. We are going to bleed that pervert dry.”

“When did you get so bloodthirsty?” Kakashi muttered. “Do I have to start telling you what I tell Naruto? It’s just a job.”

“Considering I was the one to gather all the necessary intel. Trust me.” Shikamaru muttered. “I know that this is a job. But it still feels good to do something.”

“The two of you.” Kakashi muttered. He watched as Naruto joined a group of laughing young men and sighed to himself. He felt so old. Especially around so many people all younger than him. Even the staff was young.

“I need this recipe. I might get Iruka to make it for me.” Shikamaru muttered. “Think he’ll make it for me if I beg?”

“Just go about looking tired. You know it is his weakness.” Kakashi pointed out and he saw Naruto break away from his friends. “I think it is about that time.”

“I’ll go talk to the bartender.” Shikamaru said softly. “This is actually good. But I don’t want to make it myself.”

“Naruto is the one that likes bringing home strays. Don’t be that lazy.” Kakashi warned.

“I would never bring someone in just because they can make good drinks.” Shikamaru hissed. He flashed Kakashi a grin. “But… after we retire I might come back.”

“If it still is here.”

“Not for here. For her.” Shikamaru laughed.

“Hey.” Naruto grinned. “Isn’t this place good?”

“Oh yes, I enjoy being surround by youth and being forced to remember just how old I am.” Kakashi grumbled as Shikamaru left towards the bar and Naruto took his seat.

“You’re not that old.” Naruto muttered. “And you don’t even look your age. You keep your face covered up so much that your lower face rarely sees the sun.”

“Are you calling me good looking?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“If I called you good looking you would know it. I just think you don’t look your age. Big difference.” Naruto paused before a smile spread across his lips. “But if I did think you were good looking. My cover at least. I’d ask you to dance.” Naruto extended a hand. “So? Want to be called good looking?”

“I’m too old for this place.” Kakashi pointed out dryly.

“Not if you were my sugar daddy.” Naruto said so cheekily Kakashi wanted to pinch him. But instead he stood up and placed his hand in Naruto’s. it was all part of the game, might as well go all the way.

X

It was not as if they had never danced before. Dancing was normal, during a job when they had a breakthrough. Afterwards as they took in the pay. Before when they found a good mark. Sometimes when it did not involve a mark at all, them just enjoying a good mood.

And they were a sort of family. They all loved music. Not the same kinds but enough of them shared genres and danced together.

Iruka had been the one to polish Naruto but Kakashi had been the one to find him. They kept that between them. They shared that connection and they had worked enough, been around each other enough that they knew how the other would react to certain moves.

It was China so there would be none of the risks they usually took with dancing. Still as he held Naruto’s hand and they moved around the crowd, Kakashi did not feel out of place. As they moved to the beat throbbing on the rooftop, he had to admit. It was rather nice.

 

 

 


End file.
